


a dog, burr

by skullcrow (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (eyebrow wiggle), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, NB Lafayette, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for swearing, Trans Burr, Trans Eliza, Trans Laurens, all of them are fucking trans ok, and none of them are straight, nb peggy, particularly in the relationships section, trans Angelica, trans hamilton, trans hercules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skullcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aaron burr makes a grievous mistake. the rest of the hamilsquad have a good time.</p><p>from the almost-typo of a friend. mildly inspired by Hamsquad™ by rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning of a new era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trash and this is all eli's fault
> 
> alexander hamilton - adotham  
> aaron burr - aaron burr sir  
> john laurens - intheplacetobe*  
> hercules mulligan - imalwaysscreaming*  
> eliza schuyler - elizard*  
> angelica schuyler - angelicatheangel*  
> lafayette - memequisdelargebaguette  
> peggy schuyler - pe(pe)ggy*
> 
> *these are credited to waitforitmp3 (eli) on tumblr

**aaron burr sir**

**adotham:** if u stand for nothing burr what'll u fall for

 **aaron burr sir:**  Hamilton, leave me alone. - adotburr

 **adotham:** why do u keep signing ur texts lmao

 **aaron burr sir:** It's none of your business. - adogburr

 **aaron burr sir:** wait

 **adotham:** O HM YM GOD

 **adotham:** OH Y FU CK ING GOD

 **aaron burr sir:** I meant adogburr.

 **aaron burr sir:** ADOTBURR

 **adotham:** IM SCREENSHOTTING THIS

 **aaron burr sir:** Hamilton, NO.

 **adotham:** TOO LATE IM SHOWING THIS TO EVERYONE

* * *

**adotham** _has entered the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **adotham** _sent an image:_ **adogburr.jpg**

 **intheplacetobe:** lmao what the fuck

 **imalwaysscreaming:** i'm

 **elizard:**  alexander. why are u bothering burr again

 **adotham:** hE WAS BEING ANNOYING. HES AN ASSHOLE

 **angelicatheangel:**  look who's talking lmao

 **intheplacetobe:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** you have been

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** how you say

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** roasted

 **adotham:** FUCK YOU AJDLJAJIFDA

 **intheplacetobe:** i think ur all focusing on the wrong thing here

 **intheplacetobe:** aaron burr made a typo

 **intheplacetobe:** what can we do abt this

 **imalwaysscreaming:**  LET'S SEND HIM DOG PICTURES

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** omg yes

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** let's blow up his phone

 **angelicatheangel:** wait we're missing somebody

 **elizard:** where's peggy??????

 **elizard** _has added_ **pe(pe)ggy**   _to the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **pe(pe)ggy:** what

 **intheplacetobe:** we're sending burr dog pictures u in

 **pe(pe)ggy:** wait why

 **angelicatheangel:** u know how burr always signs his texts

 **pe(pe)ggy:** yeah w/ "adotburr" why

 **angelicatheangel:** alex was pissing him off earlier

 **adotham:**  he deserved it wtf

 **angelicatheangel:** and burr made a typo

 **angelicatheangel:** adogburr

 **pe(pe)ggy:** oh my goddddd

 **angelicatheangel:** SO ARE U IN

 **pe(pe)ggy:** fUCK YEAH i have SO MANY DOG PICTURES????

 **pe(pe)ggy:** ive been saving them all up for a special occasion

 **imalwaysscreaming:** IM FUCKIGN CACKLING ARE WE ACTUALLY DOING THIS

 **pe(pe)ggy:** turn off caps lock u horsefucker

 **imalwaysscreaming:** IM OFFENDED

 **imalwaysscreaming:** WHAT THE FUCK PEGGY I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

 **pe(pe)ggy:** we're not

 **adotham:** im crying what the fuck

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** HERC IS CRYING OH MY GOD

 **pe(pe)ggy:** IM NOT SORRY

 **elizard:** peggy be nice

 **pe(pe)ggy:** only for you

 **intheplacetobe:** awww

 **intheplacetobe:** the schuyler sisters ladies and gentlemen

 **intheplacetobe:** FUCK I MEANT SCHUYLER SIBLINGS SORRY SORRY

 **andpeggy:** its fine bb

 **intheplacetobe:** aww ily

 **pe(pe)ggy:** <3

 **intheplacetobe:** <3

 **adotham:** Disgusting™

 **elizard:** alex

 **adotham:** SORRY

* * *

**aaron burr sir**

**adotham**   _sent an image:_ **dog001.jpg**

 **adotham:** a dog, burr

 **aaron burr sir** **:**  HAMILTON NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry
> 
> ideas are welcome
> 
> im spacetimeglitch on tumblr


	2. roast alexander hamilton day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> several dog pictures later, it's the next day. everyone roasts alex and washington is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's lots of caps lock and the implication of Doing The Do™
> 
> alexander hamilton - adotham  
> aaron burr - aaron burr sir, [dog emoji] burr [dog emoji]  
> john laurens - intheplacetobe*  
> hercules mulligan - imalwaysscreaming*  
> eliza schuyler - elizard*  
> angelica schuyler - angelicatheangel*  
> lafayette - memequisdelargebaguette  
> peggy schuyler - pe(pe)ggy*  
> george washington - father™*
> 
> *these are credited to waitforitmp3 (eli) on tumblr

**aaron burr sir**

**adotham:** hey burr

 **aaron burr sir:** What

 **adotham**   _has sent an image:_   **dog006.jpg**

 **aaron burr sir:**  Please

 **aaron burr sir:**  Stop

* * *

 **adotham** _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **elizard:** i'm just saying i feel kind of sorry for him now that we're doing this

 **angelicatheangel:** WOW

 **adotham:** eliza what the fuck

 **pe(pe)ggy:**  u are a Disgrace to ur family

 **intheplacetobe:**  dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow

 **imalwaysscreaming:** TRAITOR

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** i trusted you

 **elizard:** WTF WHY ARE U ALL GANGING UP ON ME

 **angelicatheangel:** everybody fuck off only me and peggy can get pissed at eliza

 **pe(pe)ggy:** not even us eliza is a cinnamon roll we cant do this

 **angelicatheangel:** tru tho

 **elizard:** but for real isn't this kind of mean???

 **adotham:** no

 **intheplacetobe:** no

 **angelicatheangel:** no

 **pe(pe)ggy:** no

 **imalwaysscreaming:** no

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** no

 **adotham:** the majority wins

 **pe(pe)ggy:** stfu

 **elizard:** :(

 **intheplacetobe:** stop we cant get mad at u when u make that face

 **elizard:** :(((((

 **angelicatheangel:** ELIZA PLS

 **elizard:** :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **imalwaysscreaming:** OK FINE IT IS KIND OF MEAN

 **elizard:** :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **adotham:** you're all Disgusting™

 **angelicatheangel:** so's ur face

 **memequisdelargebaguette:**  LMAO

 **adotham:** WHY DO U ALL HATE ME

 **imalwaysscreaming:** why are u surprised

 **adotham:** STOP YOU"RE ALL SO MEAN

 **intheplacetobe:** IM LAUGHING ARE WE ALL JUST ROASTING ALEX

 **pe(pe)ggy:** on this day we roast our dear friend and resident asshole alexander hamilton without suffering any consequences

 **adotham:** ELIZA PLS

 **elizard:** :)

 **adotham:** I FEEL SO BETRAYED??????? FUCK YOU ALL

 **adotham**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **intheplacetobe**   _has added_ **adotham**   _to the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **intheplacetobe:** come back bby i love u

 **adotham:** SURE YOU DO

 **elizard:** come over?????? we're watching movies???????? just u me and john????????????

 **adotham:** ok

 **imalwaysscreaming:** aw. true love

 **pe(pe)ggy:** what do u know about it horsefucker

 **imalwaysscreaming:** WHY DO U KEEP DOING THIS TO ME

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** peggy i love u

 **pe(pe)ggy:** ily2

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** <3

 **pe(pe)ggy:**  <3

 **imalwaysscreaming:** why does everyone hate me

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** herc

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** <3

 **imalwaysscreaming:** !!!!  <3

 **pe(pe)ggy:** get a room

 **imalwaysscreaming:** ;)

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** ;)

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **imalwaysscreaming**   _has left the group:_ ****hamilsquad****

 **adotham:** did they just

 **angelicatheangel:** yep

 **pe(pe)ggy:** are they really going to

 **intheplacetobe:** mhm

 **elizard:** get off ur phones we're supposed to be watching movies

 **intheplacetobe**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **adotham**   _has left the group:_ ****hamilsquad****

 **elizard**   _has left the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **angelicatheangel:** i need to get a girlfriend

 **pe(pe)ggy:** me too

 **angelicatheangel**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **pe(pe)ggy**   _has left the group:_ ****hamilsquad****

 **father™**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **father™:** Where is everybody?

* * *

**[dog emoji] burr [dog emoji]**

**intheplacetobe:** hey burr

 **intheplacetobe:** what time is it

 **[dog emoji] burr [dog emoji]:**  What do you want

 **intheplacetobe**   _has sent an image:_   **SHOWTIMEnumbersomething** **.jpg**

 **[dog emoji] burr [dog emoji]:** I'm never going to catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i find myself wondering why im writing fanfiction about the american founding fathers
> 
> ideas are welcome. im ~~alexander hamilton~~ spacetimeglitch on tumblr


	3. roasting is a higher form of burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three. peggy and angelica fight for maria's hand. the squad discusses drag vs roast and when burn becomes roast. washington is afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're?????? yelling at each other. more implication of the Do™ and caps lock. it's. p much the usual
> 
> if i mess up any pronouns or whatever pls tell me
> 
> alexander hamilton - adotham  
> aaron burr - aaron burr sir, [dog emoji] burr [dog emoji], aaron burr, burr  
> john laurens - intheplacetobe*  
> hercules mulligan - imalwaysscreaming*  
> eliza schuyler - elizard*  
> angelica schuyler - angelicatheangel*  
> lafayette - memequisdelargebaguette  
> peggy schuyler - pe(pe)ggy*  
> george washington - father™*
> 
> *these are credited to waitforitmp3 (eli) on tumblr

**aaron burr**

**elizard:** i'm really sorry about this but

 **elizard**   _has sent an image:_   **cutepuppy11** **.jpg**

 **aaron burr:** Why

* * *

 **elizard**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **intheplacetobe**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **imalwaysscreaming**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **angelicatheangel**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **pe(pe)ggy**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **pe(pe)ggy:** ugh maria reynolds is so hot

 **angelicatheangel:** BACK OFF I SAW HER FIRST????

 **pe(pe)ggy:** polyamory exists u know

 **pe(pe)ggy:** but if shes not polyam then shes mine

 **elizard:** i think she is she wasnt exclusive last time i met her

 **imalwaysscreaming:** ???

 **imalwaysscreaming:** how would u know

 **elizard:** .............

 **intheplacetobe:** .................

 **imalwaysscreaming:** ...............oh

 **angelicatheangel:** someone get alex in here

 **elizard:** he's working

 **intheplacetobe:** he's busy

 **angelicatheangel:** that's a surprise

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** omg

 **pe(pe)ggy:** every day is roast-alexander-hamilton day

 **imalwaysscreaming:** u know ive seen some circles use drag rather than roast

 **imalwaysscreaming:** i wonder how this happened

 **intheplacetobe:** stop

 **memequisdelargebaguette:**  we're not doing this

 **angelicatheangel:**  both

 **pe(pe)ggy:** both is good

 **elizard:** technically its both ARE good but

 **pe(pe)ggy:** u are no longer my sister

 **imalwaysscreaming:** oooooooooo drama in the schuyler family

 **imalwaysscreaming:** but seriously tho whats the difference

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** roasting is a higher form of burning

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** i believe

 **intheplacetobe:** oh that makes sense

 **intheplacetobe:** now the question is how hot does a burn have to be before it's a roast

 **angelicatheangel:**  im getting alexander in this debate tbh

 **angelicatheangel**   _has added_   **adotham**   _to the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **adotham:** im busy what

 **angelicatheangel:** how hot does a burn have to be before it's a roast

 **angelicatheangel:** ........alex?

 **angelicatheangel:** are u there

 **adotham:** fuCK WASHINGTON IS TEXTING ME SORRY also what

 **pe(pe)ggy:** bring him in we need another opinion

 **adotham:** DON'T

 **angelicatheangel**   _has added_   **father™**   _to the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **pe(pe)ggy:** father™ oh my god

 **father™:** ???

 **father™:** What is happening?

 **adotham:** SIR

 **father™:** Hamilton? I was here yesterday.

 **father™:** You weren't here.

 **elizard:** omg

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** WE'RE SORRY SIR PLS FORGIVE US

 **father™:** It is all right. What is happening?

 **intheplacetobe:** why are u capitalizing things

 **intheplacetobe:** why are u using proper punctuation

 **intheplacetobe:** ur scaring me

 **father™:** ???

 **father™:** i am sorry

 **father™:** ???

 **pe(pe)ggy:** HI GEORGE

 **adotham:** PEGGY SHUT UP

 **father™:** Hamilton, it's fine. Hello, Peggy.

 **pe(pe)ggy:** SENPAI NOTICED ME

 **pe(pe)ggy:** OMG

 **adotham:** DONT CALL HIM SENPAI?????????

 **adotham:** im sorry sir you can leave now

 **father™:** ???

 **father™:**  Why?

 **adotham:** .........aren't you busy sir?

 **father™:** Not at this moment.

 **father™:** It would be nice to spend some time with you all.

 **angelicatheangel:** SIR

 **father™:** Hello, Angelica.

 **angelicatheangel:** HOW MUCH BURN TIL A ROAST

 **father™:** ???

 **father™:** Are you cooking something?

 **father™:** Perhaps you should refer to your cookbook for that.

 **angelicatheangel:** NO SIR THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN

 **imalwaysscreaming:** IM SCREAMING OH MY GOD

 **pe(pe)ggy:**  IM CRYIN G SEND H ELP

 **intheplacetobe:** i' m  S O b B GI N

 **father™:** ???

 **father™:** I don't understand?

 **adotham:** IM SORRY SIR I THINK THEY MAY BE DRUNK RIGHT NOW PAY THEM NO ATTENTION

 **angelicatheangel:** im sober as fuck right now you cheating piece of shit

 **adotham:** WHAT

 **imalwaysscreaming:** OOOOOOOOOOOOH

 **adotham:** PLEASE STOP SWEARING IN FRONT OF MY BOSS

 **angelicatheangel:** .......is that literally all you care about

 **imalwaysscreaming:** and here i was excited for the showdown of the century

 **angelicatheangel:** please it wouldnt be much of a show hed be dead in the first five seconds

 **adotham:** RUDE

 **adotham:** IM SORRY SIR THEY'RE BEING HORRIBLE RIGHT NOW

 **elizard:** alex please

 **intheplacetobe:** ok what do u call what ur doing then

 **adotham:** i dont understand...........ur supposed to be on my side..........i feel betrayed

 **father™:** What is happening?

 **elizard:** nothing sir we're sorry for bothering u

 **elizard:** u can leave now sir

 **father™:** Hello, Eliza. I'm fine here.

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** the original question still hasn't been answered

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** how much burn til a roast

 **father™:** If you are not cooking, then what do you mean?

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** sir are you aware of the term dragging

 **father™:** ???

 **father™:** You pull a thing across the ground?

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** in a literal sense yes

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** but the internet definition of dragging is

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** how u say????

 **angelicatheangel:**  you're sullying your opponent's name

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** exactly

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** sort of

 **angelicatheangel:** roasting is the same i guess?????

 **angelicatheangel:** and burning is similar to roasting, just a lesser degree

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** so the question is

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** how hot is a burn until it becomes a roast

 **father™:** ..................

 **father™**   _has left the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **angelicatheangel:** OH MY GOD

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** WE SCARED OFF GWASH

 **adotham:** what the FUCK ANGIE

 **adotham:** WHY DID U ADD WASHINGTON HERE

 **angelicatheangel:** it was peggy's idea

 **pe(pe)ggy:** UR THE ONE WHO ADDED HIM IN

 **angelicatheangel:** UNDER UR ORDERS

 **pe(pe)ggy:** SURE BLAME UR "MANIPULATIVE" YOUNGER SIBLING

 **pe(pe)ggy:** GET OFF UR PHONE AND FIGHT ME

 **angelicatheangel:** BATTLE TO THE DEATH

 **pe(pe)ggy:** FOR MARIA REYNOLDS'S HAND

 **adotham:** stop

 **adotham:** both of u are grounded

 **pe(pe)ggy:** UR NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT

 **angelicatheangel:** GO FUCK URSELF HAMILTON

 **intheplacetobe:** pls

 **elizard:**  cant we all just get along

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** no

 **imalwaysscreaming:** thats p much impossible when it comes to alex

 **adotham:** FUCK YOU ALL

 **pe(pe)ggy:**  more like fuck aaron burr how'd he manage to snag theodosia im dying

 **adotham:** what

 **angelicatheangel:** what

 **elizard:** what

 **intheplacetobe:** what

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** whaaaaaat

 **imalwaysscreaming:** WHAT

 **pe(pe)ggy:** stfu she's hot

 **elizard:** she's ten years older than you

 **pe(pe)ggy:** im 19 han solo and princess leia had the same age difference when they got together

 **pe(pe)ggy:** look angie if u manage to get theo to date me u can have maria

 **angelicatheangel:** with or without burr attached

 **pe(pe)ggy:** either is fine

 **angelicatheangel:** deal

 **elizard:** go to sleep

 **elizard:** please

* * *

**burr**

**angelicatheangel:** hey

 **angelicatheangel**   _has sent an image:_   **burryoudisgustme123.jpg**

 **burr:** Please. I just want one day of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a tad bit longer than the other two chapters im proud of myself
> 
> ideas are welcome. im spacetimeglitch on tumblr


	4. 101 dalmatians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex somehow manages to mistake jefferson for lafayette. the washingtons are lonely as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre talking abt food. still more caps lock and doing the do
> 
> if i get pronouns wrong pls pls pls tell me
> 
> alexander hamilton - adotham  
> aaron burr - aaron burr sir, [dog emoji] burr [dog emoji], aaron burr, burr, [dog emoji][dog emoji][dog emoji][dog emoji], burr the worst  
> john laurens - intheplacetobe*  
> hercules mulligan - imalwaysscreaming*  
> eliza schuyler - elizard*  
> angelica schuyler - angelicatheangel*  
> lafayette - memequisdelargebaguette  
> peggy schuyler - pe(pe)ggy*  
> george washington - father™*  
> martha washington - mother™
> 
> *these are credited to waitforitmp3 (eli) on tumblr

**[dog emoji][dog emoji][dog emoji][dog emoji]**

**pe(pe)ggy:** HEY

 **pe(pe)ggy** _has sent an image:_   **LET** **.jpg**

 **pe(pe)ggy** _has sent an image:_   ** **ME** **.jpg****

 ** **pe(pe)ggy**** _has sent an image:_   ** ** **DATE** **.jpg******

 ** ** **pe(pe)ggy****** _has sent an image:_   ** ** ** **THEODOSIA** **.jpg********

 ** ** ** **pe(pe)ggy******** _has sent an image:_   **PLEASE** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 ** ** ** **[dog emoji][dog emoji][dog emoji][dog emoji]:******** Excuse me?

 ** ** ** ** **pe(pe)ggy********** _has sent an image:_   **PLEASE ** ** ** ** **.** **jpg************

 ** ** ** ** ** **[dog emoji][dog emoji][dog emoji][dog emoji]:************ I'm calling Eliza.

 **pe(pe)ggy**   _has sent an image:_   **DONT.jpg**

* * *

 **pe(pe)ggy**   _has entered the group:_   **schuyler siblings**

 **pe(pe)ggy:** lmao i just sent burr 7 dog pics

 **angelicatheangel:** nice

 **elizard:** peggy

 **pe(pe)ggy:** what

 **elizard:** burr just texted me

 **pe(pe)ggy**   _has left the group:_   **schuyler siblings**

* * *

 **pe(pe)ggy**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **adotham:** ??? laf why are u hanging out w/ madison

 **pe(pe)ggy:** they are WHAT

 **angelicatheangel:** laf what the hell

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** ?????????

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** i am not???????

 **adotham:** yes u are?????

 **adotham:** i saw u walk by with him literally a few seconds ago

 **adotham:** THERE U GO AGAIN

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** i am at herc's place

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** i am not with madison

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** wtf alex

 **adotham:** YOU ARE????

 **adotham:** I'M WITH ELIZA AND JOHN RIGHT NOW THEY CAN VOUCH FOR ME

 **elizard:** um

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** ???????? yes??????????????

 **intheplacetobe:** maybe it just looks like them?????????????

 **imalwaysscreaming:**  i take a shower and this happens

 **adotham:** SERIOUSLY WTF I CAN SEE U LAF

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **selfie138.jpg**

 **pe(pe)ggy:** ARE YOU SHIRTLESS

 **angelicatheangel:**  PEGGY WHY DO YOU THINK HERC WAS TAKING A SHOWER

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** I AM WITH HERC

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** IDK WHO UR SEEING

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** BUT IT IS NOT ME

 **intheplacetobe:** wait a minute they just walked by again

 **elizard:** is that

 **adotham:** JEFFERSON

 **elizard:** time to go

 **intheplacetobe:** time to leave

 **elizard:** laf we're heading to ur place it's closest

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** ARE U SAYING IT WAS JEFFERSON ALL ALONG

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** WE DON'T EVEN LOOK THE SAME

 **memequisdelargebaguette:**  I MEAN MAYBE WE SHARE SOME SIMILARITIES BUT WE DON' T  LO O K THE S AM E JE S US F U CK ING C HR  IS T

 **imalwaysscreaming:** I THINK Y'ALL BROKE THEM

 **imalwaysscreaming:** I'M TAKING THEIR PHONE AWAY

 **pe(pe)ggy:** im scared

 **angelicatheangel:** jefferson and laf do look kind of similar............

 **imalwaysscreaming:** better sleep w/ one eye open tonight angie :] -laf

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** LAF SOMEHOW GOT MY PHONE THIS IS HERC

 **angelicatheangel:** I'M SCREAM I NG  I"M LOCK ING MY  DO OR S

 **imalwaysscreaming:** this is herc again laf just passed out??????????

 **pe(pe)ggy:** did u keep them up late last night

 **imalwaysscreaming:** um

 **imalwaysscreaming:** maybe

 **elizard:** OPEN THE DOOR @HERC

 **imalwaysscreaming:** COMING wait why are u here again

 **intheplacetobe:** u do realize if we stayed alex wouldve fought jefferson

 **imalwaysscreaming:** oh yeah

 **adotham:** jefferson is Evil and an Abomination To Society

 **angelicatheangel:**  im sorry and you are

 **adotham:** Not Evil???? Not An Abomination To Society?????

 **angelicatheangel:** think again

 **elizard:** im taking his phone away from him

 **adotham:** NO

 **adotham:** yes -eliza

 **intheplacetobe:** herc do u have pizza

 **pe(pe)ggy:** u two are literally in the same house why are u texting each other

 **intheplacetobe:** WE DONT WANNA YELL???

 **intheplacetobe:** anyway laf's uh......sleeping

 **pe(pe)ggy:** passed out

 **intheplacetobe:** right

 **intheplacetobe:** so we have to be quiet

 **imalwaysscreaming:** um. no we dont have pizza

 **elizard:** i can make pancakes

 **imalwaysscreaming:** I LIVE FOR ELIZA SCHUYLER'S PANCAKES DO IT

 **elizard:**  alright

 **pe(pe)ggy:** wtf im coming over too i want pancakes

 **angelicatheangel:** GET IN THE CAR PEGGY IM RIGHT OUTSIDE

 **pe(pe)ggy:** i love u. ur the best sister u know that

 **elizard:** excuse u

 **pe(pe)ggy:** ur BOTH the best sisters

 **angelicatheangel:** ok we can live w/ that now get in

 **intheplacetobe:** BRING MOVIES

 **pe(pe)ggy:** i brought pacific rim

 **pe(pe)ggy:** and um

 **pe(pe)ggy:** inception

 **angelicatheangel:** U AND UR FUCKING INCEPTION

 **pe(pe)ggy:** FIGHT ME INCEPTION IS GREAT

 **angelicatheangel:** .....tru but still. u always watch that

 **pe(pe)ggy:** why wouldnt i

 **pe(pe)ggy:** its great

 **angelicatheangel:** goddammit ur right

 **pe(pe)ggy:** im always right

 **imalwaysscreaming:** laf's awake now they're happy bc pancakes

 **imalwaysscreaming:** im giving them back their phone

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** P A N C A K E S

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** I L O V E P A N C A K E S

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** E S P E C I A L L Y P A N C A K E S M A D E B Y E L I Z A

 **elizard:** omg im crying ur all too nice  <3333

 **intheplacetobe:** ill give alex his phone back too

 **intheplacetobe:** he

 **intheplacetobe:** he's going on twitter

 **intheplacetobe:** HE'S RANTING ABT JEFFERSON

 **adotham:** HE IS A PIECE OF SHIT

 **angelicatheangel:** amazing

 **pe(pe)ggy:** OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR WE'RE HERE

 **imalwaysscreaming:** IM COMING god im not a butler

 **pe(pe)ggy:** ye u are

 **imalwaysscreaming:** fight me

 **elizard:** if u guys dont get off ur phones in the next 5 minutes ur not getting any pancakes

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **elizard**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **pe(pe)ggy**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **angelicatheangel**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **imalwaysscreaming**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **intheplacetobe**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **adotham**   _has left the group:_ **hamilsquad**

 **father™**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **mother™**   _has entered the group:_   **hamilsquad**

 **father™:** Hello?

 **father™:** Not again!

 **mother™:** maybe we should call them next time dear

* * *

**burr the worst**

**memequisdelargebaguette:** we're having pancakes

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** and you're not invited

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **DOG93** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **DOG94** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **DOG95** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **DOG96** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **DOG97** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **DOG98** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **DOG99** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **DOG100** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 **memequisdelargebaguette**   _has sent an image:_   **DOG101** ** ** ** ** **.jpg**********

 **burr the worst:**  101 dalmatian pictures.

 **burr the worst:** I don't know if I should be impressed or annoyed.

 **memequisdelargebaguette:** you are the worst, burr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for all the kudos & comments aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> ideas are welcome. im spacetimeglitch on tumblr


End file.
